Shivers
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: Alvin and Simon share a brotherly moment while waiting for the school bus one cold, winter morning.


**AN: This is a story that's been in my head for a few days and I finally wanted to get it written out. I'm rather proud of it, I really love how it turned out. It's a brotherly Alvin and Simon fic, because those two are just precious! I do hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Seville are owned by Bagdasarian Productions, I own nothing. Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Simon Seville shivered, wrapping his slender arms around himself. It was absolutely _ridiculous _for it to be this cold in California. He was wearing a sweater, gloves, a stocking cap, a scarf, _and _a thick jacket and he was _still _cold. The chipmunk sighed, letting out a frosty puff of breath into the chilly morning air.

He glanced over at his older brother, Alvin, who looked quite content, sitting on the rickety old bench beside him. Alvin didn't appear to be even the slightest bit uncomfortable with the temperature. He even had his fire-engine red jacket unzipped, revealing his red sweater underneath.

If their youngest brother, Theodore, was there at that moment, he would most likely kindly suggest that Alvin zip up his jacket before he caught a cold. However, the youngest of the three brothers was at home recovering from a cold himself.

Simon almost wished he could be home as well, even if it was from a cold. He didn't want to miss school, but waiting for the bus in this weather couldn't be good for him. He would give anything to escape the utter torture of the bitter cold.

Simon looked over at Alvin again, who, by this time, had popped a tape into his portable cassette player and placed extremely bulky headphones onto his head over his red baseball cap. He was now lip syncing what Simon believed was most likely a Michael Jackson song.

* * *

Simon tightened his grip on his upper arms. Was it getting even colder? Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him. It felt like it had dropped ten degrees in the last second. He wanted to check his watch, but it was buried under several layers of clothing. Plus, he couldn't stand the thought of having to remove his arms from around himself. He figured he would just get even colder if he had to do so.

A strong gust of wind rushed past while Simon was lost deep in his thoughts, causing the young chipmunk to shiver violently, his eyes clenching shut and his teeth beginning to chatter. His eyes shot open when he felt a contrasting warmth draped over his shoulders. He glanced warily over at his brother, who was now clad in merely his long sweater and whatever he had worn underneath. Alvin nonchalantly looked back at him and shrugged.

"You looked cold." Simon's expression didn't change, but Alvin's changed to one of expectation. "Aren't you gonna put it on? You look really stupid with it sitting on your shoulders like that."

"Won't you be cold?" Simon quickly slid his arms into the red jacket, pulling the ends of the sleeves over his gloved hands. The clothing had been warmed by his brother's body heat.

"Nah, I'm a naturally _hot _person, inside _and _out." The cocky boy smirked, leaning his elbows back on the bench. Simon rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile. Only Alvin could let his ego shine in a moment of selflessness.

He _was _right though. Alvin had an extremely warm body temperature. When they were babies Dave often thought that Alvin had a fever, only to finally realize that he always felt like that. He was almost like a furnace.

Simon, on the other hand, was often very cold. He had bad circulation, so he often felt chilly, even when the temperature wasn't really that low. It was usually fine, what with them living in California, but it was these random cold patches in the year that he thought were going to be the death of him.

* * *

Now that he thought about it, though, Simon found the two brother's contrasting body temperatures quite humorous. With his favorite color being blue and Alvin's being red, and with him being calm and collected, and willing to think things through, while Alvin caused trouble and jumped into things like a raging fire, they were almost just like the temperatures that their bodies portrayed. Simon found himself chuckling.

He stopped when he glanced over and found Alvin raising an eyebrow at him. Simon noticed the over-sized headphones now hung around Alvin's neck, perhaps that meant he was actually going to pay attention and make an attempt at a conversation.

"What's so funny?" Simon stopped his chuckling, smiling at his slightly older brother and pushing up his large blue glasses that had begun to slide down his face.

* * *

"I was just thinking." It was Alvin's turn to roll his eyes.

"Well _duh_. You're always thinking. What were you thinking _about_?" Simon ignored the attempted insult, and continued on with what he was saying.

"You and I are like fire and ice." Simon placed his chin in his palm. Alvin blinked.

"Don't go all poetic on me, Si." Simon chuckled again.

"I often get cold, but your body temperature is always rather high." Alvin looked thoughtful before nodding. Before a word could pass his lips, another strong gust of wind rushed past the two. Simon began shivering again, and Alvin could hear his teeth chattering over the loud whistle of the wind.

* * *

"Geez, you're cold _again_?" Simon heard the other boy emit a loud, aggravated sigh. He glanced over at Alvin with slightly pleading eyes. The shorter chipmunk scooted a bit closer, sharing a bit of his warmth with his little brother. "I'm not gonna like...snuggle you, if that's what you want." Simon laughed, despite the cold.

They stayed like that until the bus came. Simon found it quite comforting to know that Alvin actually cared enough to sit so close in public just for his comfort. He didn't act like it most of the time, but perhaps Alvin was a good big brother after all.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
